It's Just Business
by shaniquacynthia
Summary: Stephanie and Hunter tries to sell Cynthia to The Shield.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Just revising and editing maybe changing things a bit but there is a new chapter in the works and will be out soon. As always enjoy and review!**

 **Chapter 1**

I was standing in the ring with Stephanie Mcmahon and Triple H as apart of the authority. I have been their assistant for eight months now. Ever since I have been in the authority I have done and said some horrible things to Superstars and Women alike.

I've worked briefly with The Shield and they...well they stare at me...alot and its kinda creepy. Its like they are undressing intensely with their eyes and want to eat me alive. Anyway I don't like to be in front of the camera and I sometimes don't but they said it was necessary. They said they had a major announcement.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Monday. Night. Raw!" Triple H says and the crowd cheers. "Before we start the show. I have a major announcement to make involving the Shield. And the Women's Division."

The crowd boos at the mention of the shield and cheer the women.

"You guys say you want change right? Well here we are giving it to you. Tonight for the main event. We are going to have a Women's gauntlet match!" Stephanie informs the WWE Universe. They cheer loudly.

I nod my head thinking it would be a great match. The Women are always saying they want to change the game so here's their opportunity.

"Cole did you here that? Its going to be a Women's gauntlet! I can't wait!"

When the crowd settled down a bit Hunter continued. "You guys know how it works. Two people start and has to win by pinfall or submission and whoever wins has to go through ALL participants to win the grand prize. What is that surprise you ask? Its quite simple: Join The Shield."

The crowd boos.

"EVERY woman will participate. And whoever refuses well...I guess you don't want a shot at the Women's championship," She says. "Or...be out of a job," She says in my face.

I shake my head at her and grab a mic. "Steph...I'm not a Superstar I'm just a PA. You and Triple H's personal assisant. I can't wrestle. Stephanie please reconsider this."

 _Wait are they actually gonna let me wrestle!? Ok it's ok just play along._

She looks at Hunter and he looks at her and they look at me. "You WILL participate in this gauntlet match whether you like it or not," Hunter says. He grabs Steph's hand and exit the ring living me there confused and concerned for my well being.

 **An hour until the main event**

I watch on one of the tv's backstage as The Shield talk about how they feel about the main event happening. They even flirt and entertain the idea of Renee joining them. I don't know why but I feel a pang of jealousy hit me. Well I know why, they're hot, but them staring at me with the encounters I've had with them has turned me off...a little.

I turn from the tv and go to the locker room that The Authority lent me to change and get ready in. It was a purple bra top with long fishnet sleeves **(see Ashley Massaro's top attire)** and black shorts and converses. My hair was out in short curls that went mid-back and I wore light make up.

I paced back and forth in the locker room til a knock came to the door.

"Come in."

It was Dolph and Summer. We became friends despite me being in The Authority. None of the other women would give me a second glance but Summer was cool she wasn't like them.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Summer asks.

"How do you think she feels? I would be a wreck to if I had no experience wrestling. And had to go wrestle because my job depended on it," Nick says.

"Thanks for the support Dolph. Really feeling the love," I tell him sarcastically. _Obviously he hasn't seen me wrestle._

"Sorry."

Summer gives me a knowing look. "Look I know you're scared about this going to wrestle in front of thousands of people, but it'll be ok. Hey, if it helps I'll go easy on you if I haven't been eliminated yet." She tries to encourage me.

I just took a deep breath as someone else knocks and let themselves in. It was Hunter. He really is the softer one of the two to be honest.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" He doesn't give them the chance to answer. "Anyway, I just wanted to wish you good luck on the main event," he tells me smiling. "Uh you two Summer." He says to her.

 **The main event**

Alicia and Brie started off the match but in the end Alicia won with her signature head scissor kick. Up next was Becky Lynch who also was a victim of Alicia's signature. Then Tamina was next. Alicia got lucky pinning her with a roll up pin. Summer was up next, even though she gave a good fight she was defeated with Alicia's DDT.

I was told that I was up next. _Already!? I'm not ready to go out there! I can't!_ Just when I was about to turn and leave the arena. Stephanie came around the corner.

"And where do you think you're going? Get out there and put on a show for the WWE Universe. Listen to them...they want you out there." The crowd boos. "Go on." She motions me to the stage.

I grudgingly go out and enter the ring. Alicia is leaning on the ropes looking amused.

"This is going to be a piece of cake!" She says to the audience.

I look around the ring. The audience is as loud as ever chanting 'Alicia's gonna kill you'. I shake my head and look for help from King and Cole. I get none. Then all of sudden The Shield music plays and they come out to stand in front of the announce table.

 _Fuck. My life._

 **A/n: Tell me what u think of this. R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Fuck_. _My life._

Once they are in sight I couldn't help but feel even more intimidated. I back away and turn around just to be hit with a clothesline. I land hard on my back.

 _Man that fucking hurt!_

Alicia pulled me up by my hair to rebound me off the ropes just to knee me in the abdomen. I hunch over holding my stomach while she goes for her head scissors kick but I go under her leg and get a roll up pin. I may or may not have grabbed some tights.

She looks shocked as the audience and commentators are. She starts throwing a bitch fit, screaming and yelling and trying to attack me. The ref eventually got her out of the ring so the next Superstar can come out.

My next opponent was Cameron. She did her entrance and got in the ring. She told the ref to hold up as she put some chapstick on and flipped her hair as she laughed at me. "Girl bye," she told me. She turned around to put her things in the corner but I go for a roll up pin moving forward to my next opponent.

After going through a match with Jojo defeating her with an out of nowhere DDT. I take a couple breaths because this shit is just tiring. The ref asks me if I'm alright I nod yes just as Sasha Banks music plays.

 _What is life? Why am I even here?...but what do I have to complain for? I asked for this...sort of_

She does her entrance and get in the ring. The crowd chants her name. Ok if I wasn't nervous before I'm definitely am now. The bell rings and she wastes no time. Sasha walks up to me quickly to slap me so hard I land on my ass. "Who's the baddest!"

 _Oh fuck this._

I get up and slap her back where she lands on her ass. I don't stop there, I climb on top of her and throw punches til the ref pulls me off. She looks at me shocked. "Come on, get up."

She gets up and I give her a clothesline. She gets back up to give me one back but I duck under her arm and kick her in the abdomen. I kick her on her ass making her face hit the mat and stand over her back. "Who's the baddest!"

I do a handstand on her shoulders to drive a knee in her right side, then the left and finally to the middle of her back. I do it again lifting myself up and down again driving a knee to her lower back. My left knee then my right. I pick her up to rebound her chest first to the ropes and elbow her lower back.

I roughly pull her hair back making her fall to the mat. The ref tells me not to grab her hair, I just roll my eyes as I twist her arm on the bottom rope and knee her in the side, ref counts one...two...three... I let her go. I look up to see Ambrose with an amused smirk, Roman's face neutral, and Seth looking bored.

That gave Sasha time to take advantage and hit my head on the turnbuckle multiple times. She grabs my arm and push me towards the turnbuckle on the other side and runs toward me with a knee to my abdomen. She continues to knee me til the ref counts to four.

She sets me up for the double knee on the second rope. And well...yea that hurts like a bitch. She goes for the pin. 1...2...kick out. "Aah come on!" Sasha goes for another pin but I kick out at two.

I roll out of the ring and walk around it. Sasha follows me as I get back in, rebound of the ropes and baseball kick her in the side. I pull her in the ring grabbing her hair making her arch her back as I put a knee to her lower back again. As the ref counts to three I let go of her hair. Then I wrap my left leg around her neck while my right knee is still at her back and pull her right arm behind her and lean backwards in a submission.

"Oh my god look at the that Cole! That's some submission she got there!"

"Yea its looks painful. I'd hate to be Banks right now," Cole replies.

The ref asks her if she gives up or wanna tap. She shakes her head and say no. So I lean back even further and drive my knee back and forth on her back until she taps. I release her.

The same thing happened with Paige and Nikki except without the slap to the face. I get beat up bad but regardless of that I won. I got a roll up pin by using the ropes on Nikki and the tights with Paige because Charlotte came out as a distraction for Paige. My next opponent was Naomi.

 _Okay...I'm doing this. Tired, but I'm doing it!...Why am I doing this again?_

Again I get beat up. I can understand why because she has been cheated or haven't gotten opportunities like the other women have. So I can understand her desperation but at the same time I have to fight for my job despite having to join The Shield.

Naomi goes for another Rear View but I hang onto the ropes. As she turns around I give her a jumping DDT off the second rope and get the pin. She rolls out the ring as the crowd boo me.

 _Damn that first Rear View took a lot out of me. But I got this!_

The crowd cheers as Natalya's music blares through the arena.

 _Yea I don't think I got this._

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Yea I don't got this._

I look behind me and I see The Shield still there. None of their expressions had changed except Ambrose's, his face was neutral. He knows I'm not going to win against Natalya.

I mean like I agree with him. Nattie's a veteran. A wrestling God for Women's wrestling. Just being in the ring with her is mind blowing to me. This is going to be an honor to actually wrestle in the ring with her. I respect her so much and she is one of the women that can actually wrestle.

Then the Authority's music hit.

 _Great, just great._

Stephanie comes out with a mic in her hands. She's clapping. "Wow. Just wow. Cynthia you have really impressed me. All of us actually. I didn't think you would make it this far let alone the end. But here you are.

Up against the ONLY woman who has graduated from the iconic Dungeon of the Hart Dynasty. Former Divas Champion herself, Natalya. Now I didn't come out here to remind you who you are facing. I just wanted to wish you good luck," she turns to walk to the back.

 _Ok, well thanks for that. Sarcastic bitch._

Me and Nattie lock up but she quickly gets the advantage. She grabs my hair and flip me over on the mat. "Come on Natalya keep off the hair."

Minutes later both of us are on our backs on the mat after a double clothesline. We both kipp up at the count of three. The crowd cheers 'this is awesome'. I turn towards Nattie to get hit by a Nattie by Nature clothesline. She grabs my legs and put me in the Sharpshooter and leans back as far as she can go **(what she did to Melina)**.

The ref asks me if I want to tap. I yell no and shake my head. I'm facing The Shield and I look at Ambrose. He's now at ringside in my face taunting me about tapping out. Rollins and Reigns just shake their head at him.

 _I'm going to fucking murder this guy!_

Somehow I got on my side and put my arm around her shoulders pinning them down. The ref counts: 1...2...kickout. She still has me in the Sharpshooter and pulls me further away from the ropes. As she starts to lean back I go between her legs as she goes down to the mat I do a back bend arching my back upward, grabbing her arms tight so she won't get out, while the crowd counts with the ref: 1...2...3...

I get us both out the hold. The ref raises my hand in victory as Lilian Garcia announce I'm the winner. The crowd is a mix of cheers and boos. I look as shocked as I feel.

 _I just pinned Natalya Neidhart! Are you fucking serious!? This can not be real! It can't be._

After putting a hand through her hair she gets up and puts her hand out for me to shake.

"The showmanship of Natalya," Cole says.

I shake her hand and the crowd cheers. Then all of sudden I'm being pulled close to her. I try not to show any fear, hopefully I didn't. Then she nods her head once at me and leaves.

A deep raspy voice booms behind me. I turn around to see The Shield come in to the ring.

"Well well well. I got to be honest, Stephanie was right. I-we didn't expect you to make it this far. But you know what? You surprised all of us, especially me. It was very impressive," Ambrose says walking around me. Then he leans down to get in my face. "But it wasn't enough."

 _It wasn't enough!? I got the hell beaten out of me and he said it wasn't enough!?_ I stare at him in shock, slack jaw and all. Then to top it off Roman and Seth look like they're trying not to laugh. While Dean is in my face with a permanent smirk on his face.

I turn from him hands balled into fists. Then there's an audible slap sound that goes through the arena. The camera pans towards Dean's face and you can see the handprint there. "Not enough my ass," I mutter only for him to catch. Then I walk out the ring and to the back.

 **Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Not enough my ass," I mutter for only him to catch. Then walk out the ring and to the back.

When I get to the back I'm crushed into a hug. It was Dolph and Summer.

"I knew it! I fucking knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you," Summer couldn't stop showing her excitement.

Dolph gives me another hug and kiss on the cheek. I shrug my shoulders. I mean I did come here to be a WWE Superstar but they said I wasn't what they were looking for. So they gave me a job as The Authority's personal assistant.

"Thanks guys. Hunter and Steph probably wants to see me. I'll see y'all in a little bit."

As I make my way through the back some of the guys congratulate me on my win and tell me I'm a natural in the ring. And some of the guys either glare at me or completely ignore me. It doesn't hurt my feelings none.

I see Stephanie and Hunter in the distance. She looks beyond pissed off and he just smiles softly urging her to go somewhere else I assume. I walk up to Hunter. "Well? How'd I do?"

"You did so well I'm proud of you Sweetheart," he says giving me a hug and a squeeze on the shoulder. "Get cleaned up and we'll talk soon yeah?" I nod and walk away from him trying not to wonder too much about what he wants me to do next, but keep walking just in case some of the women decide to jump me. I find a deserted hallway, its a bit dark but whatever.

I lean over a crate with my head on top of my hands. I thought about the adrenalin' and rush of being in the ring. I thought about how it felt when I won. Then...Ambrose.

 _That smug asshole. Not enough my ass! It felt so good to just smack that smirk off his face._

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't here someone sneak up behind me.

"You know." I try to move but the person had me trapped against the crate. "You are going to pay for that slap. There's two ways to do this though. You either shut up and take it or fight me the whole time. I really hope you choose the latter because I love the fight," Ambrose whispers in my ear.

I try to stop him from noticing the shiver I got from him whispering in my ear and try to move from his grasp again. He chuckles.

"That's right Darlin. Fight me."

"Get off!"

He grabs my throat, squeezing while arching my back as he rubs his erection against my ass. I bite my lip to keep from moaning. He goes back to my ear.

"I know you are loving this. Don't be so shy I wanna hear you. As long as you don't draw attention."

I refuse to let out any moans even when he grinds harder against my backside. Even when he moans softly in my ear and bites down on the lope. As he reaches in my shorts I fight back by trying to elbow him.

"Uh uh. Not gonna happen," Dean says as he grabs both of arms behind me with one hand.

He goes back to my shorts with the other and pulls them down along with my panties feeling the heat there.

"Such a pretty pussy," he whispers.

He slides a finger through my wet lips and groans. Dean starts to finger me with two fingers making me yell out. He smacks my ass and tell me to be quiet.

"Bite me," I tell him sarcastically.

"Ok." He bites my shoulder. I try to headbutt him in return.

Dean pushes me down on the crate.

"You told me to." I can just hear the smirk on his face.

He goes back to fingering me except he does it vigorously. I'm panting and against my will moaning when he adds a third finger.

"Oh fuck...Dean...fuck."

When I get close to cumming he suddenly stops. A pathetic whimper escapes my mouth. I hear him unzip his pants and without warning he shoves his cock inside my dripping pussy.

I gasp as he groans near my ear. He slowly starts to move inside me as we both moan at the friction.

"Damn you're so tight."

He quickly speeds up. I wrap one leg around his waist so he can get deeper as I push against him. We forget where we are for a couple minutes until we hear footsteps. We stop all movement as the footsteps get closer.

I grin as I 'innocently' grind against him. He softly groans as the footsteps stop at the end of the hallway we're at. The footsteps start to walk slowly towards us...

 **A/n: Muahahaha! Will they get caught? Or is it one of the Shield members? Or both? Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Mention of Ambreigns and Ambrolleigns**

 **Chapter 5**

I grin as I 'innocently' grind against him. He softly groans as the footsteps stop at the end of the hallway where we're at. The footsteps start to walk slowly towards us. They get closer and closer but we neither of us move. It helps that the hallway we are in is dark.

The person is literally right by us when he turns our way but a deep voice booms out.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing down here?" Roman Reigns. "This is The Shield's area. Leave."

The guy scurries off quickly. When we're sure he has left Dean pulls out, he's still hard. He tucks himself inside his pants as he turns to Roman. "Thanks brother."

Roman shakes his head. I pull my shorts back up embarrassed that I not only did this with Ambrose but right in the open where we nearly got caught. I try to subtly leave them but I'm yanked backwards into a chest.

"Now babygirl where do you think you're going? I believe you owe me for keeping you from getting caught," Roman says.

"That's right and not only that but we own you now Darlin. You are apart of The Shield now! And what we say goes. Do we understand each other baby," he says then kisses me.

My hair is pulled back so I'm arched up between the two. Roman pulls me into a kiss and bites my bottom lip as Dean bites and licks at my neck. They both grind against me and squeeze my breasts and ass. I moan into Roman's mouth.

I hold onto Dean's shoulders as he picks me up and grind into my heat. I not only have Dean grinding on me but also Roman whose behind me. I hear them both moan as I grind back against them. I push them off as soon as I realized what I was doing.

Before I could say anything Roman lifts me over his shoulder and to there private locker room. Roman puts me down on the couch and go grab his things for the shower like Dean. Seth walks out of the shower with a towel around his waist still dripping wet.

 _Oh fuck me. This is too much._

"My eyes are up here Sweetheart."

I look up seeing a smirk on his face. He shakes his head and go to his bags to dress. He looks back at me catching me watching his ass.

 _What its nice to look at! Even though its not much. Its more than what Randy's working with though._

"Could you not stare at my ass. I know I'm in shape but damn woman," he teases.

"Well, its not like there's much to look at but whatever you say," I tease back smirking.

He scoffs and finish getting dressed. And that's when I realized I didn't have my phone with me. _Damn it._ I rub my face with my hands and look by me as I felt the couch dip beside me. Seth.

He just stares at me intensely. Its really uncomfortable. I try to move over to the other side and he chuckles as he moves closer.

"You can't leave. You know that right? You are apart of The Shield now. So it would do you no good to avoid the inevitable."

That's the second time tonight that I've been told that. Its starting to annoy me. So I just focus on the man in front of me. He had his hair in a bun, wore skinny jeans and a band tshirt his soft features and his nicely groomed beard. It felt rough against my cheek.

Wait what. I didn't realize he was inching closer until I felt our lips connect. He licks my bottom lip asking for entrance, I give it to him. _Wow his lips are softer than I imagined._ Seth grabs the back of my neck to deepen the kiss but a shout from the shower interrupts.

"They just couldn't wait," Seth chuckles then sighs.

"Wait so...there is some Ambriegns happening in The Shield." He looks at me confused. "You know Dean and Roman. Roman and Dean. Together."

"Why would they..." I look at him pointingly. He laughs. "I'm just kidding. I know what you mean but its actually Ambrolleigns."

My eyes widen as I blush at his answer. _I seriously need to collect my thoughts._ I look away from him as he chuckles.

"We're all bisexual plus we're around each other 24/7 being on the road. Yes we have women over but we also enjoy each others company. If you don't want to do anything that you don't want to, tell us. If you're uncomfortable with how we are just keep any rude comments to yourself."

"Uncomfortable? Honey if anything I think its hot. You and Dean. Roman and You. Dean and Roman. The three of you together. I get shivers down my spine just thinking about it," I tell him.

Seth looks at me amused with an eyebrow raised.

"Ok I'm done fangirling now," I say sheepishly.

We hear another moan followed by a curse.

 **Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: A little bit of smut...but not much.**

 **Chapter 6**

Seth rolls his eyes. "So. Freddy or Jason?"

"Whose scarier or who would I rather be killed by?"

"Both."

"Ok well they are both scary but I think I'll say Freddy."

"Seriously, Freddy!?" He exclaims.

"I'll tell you why. Don't get me wrong I love the Friday The 13th series but I also love the Nightmare series. I mean come on horror and humor mixed together is awesome to watch. I watch Nightmare On Elm Street every Halloween and I never get tired of it."

"But Jason-"

"The only time you see Jason is when couples are fucking and you see him watching in the shadows. And when they do go outside because he's chasing them. Bitches fall over absolutely nothing! They run every time but Jason always just taking a fucking stroll during the night."

I get up to demonstrate how Jason slowly walks. "He's just like: oh this is just a beautiful night. Did the bitch fall yet? She did, ok well let me just walk around this tree." I motion my hand to use as an imaginary machete and chop Seth's head off.

The three of them chuckle at me. I didn't know that they finished their shower. I blush a bit but continue talking with Seth as we all pile into the rental.

"With Freddy though. He's in your dreams. He can do anything and kill you anytime or however you want. Use your own imagination or desires against you. Like on the recent Nightmare there's this one liner that is fucking hilarious.

The girl is hiding in a closet and Freddy is looking for her. He turns to the closet but turns away and disappears. Then all of sudden he's in her 'boo' she sceeams and runs out the closet. Then Freddy goes 'why are you screaming? I haven't even cut you yet.' And its just the mkst hilarious thing ever."

"Whatever I still say Jason is better," he says.

I roll my eyes. "Speaking of humor and horror. I love Chucky and the Leprechaun."

Dean speaks up. "Really? That's lame."

"You know what whatever Ambrose. I was talking to Seth anyways."

We are on our way to the hotel. Seth riding shotgun, Roman driving and Dean and I in the backseat. I rub my hands up and down my arms realizing I'm still in my wrestling gear.

"Hey wait I don't have any of my stuff."

"You'll get it later. Now come here," Dean pulls me onto his lap. He wore sweats and a black tee.

I can feel his erection rubbing against my covered heat. He grabs my hips and grinds. I hold onto his shoulders and push down into his movements moaning. He grabs the back of my neck and lays a bruising kiss on my lips and bites my bottom lip to give him access.

When I do, he ravishes my mouth as he grinds harder and moans. Dean is rough with me and I kinda like it. I grind harder and even bounce a little to see his reaction. I get a growl and smack on the ass.

"If you wanted to ride me so much. All you had to do was ask," he whispers in my ear sending shivers down my back. He noticed and chuckled then bit my ear lope and soothed it with his tongue. I whimpered.

He lifted me up slightly to pull his pants down enough to release his hard cock. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth.

"If you take those shorts off you could get to this," he says as he strokes his cock.

I dont hesitate. I'm clouded by lust and to be honest. If you were in my shoes would you deny him? Especially with his long hard thick cock out? I don't think so. So I took off shorts and onto his cock as he helped push inside me.

 _Fuck! This feels to good. He hasn't even started and I just...shit! I feel so full._

"Damn Darlin'...so tight. You gotta let go or I'm not gonna last very long."

I know I was clenching but not that much. I slowly unclench and try to relax by breathing in and out slowly. When I'm ready I move my hips in a circle making him groan and start to move.

It hurts even though I'm adjusted. Then I start to feel the heat as he starts to pick up speed. My arms around his neck and his hands gripping my shoulders and ass cheeks moaning as he thrusts.

My eyes are closed as I throw my head back. I lean backwards moaning in ecstasy as Dean palms my breasts and plays with my nipples. I open my eyes to my right to see Roman palming his cock and biting his lip trying not to moan out loud.

Then I'm being pulled into a kiss by Seth. I feel his hand travel down to my clit and rub furiously. I bulk up to the new sensation as Dean is still fucking me and goes back to tugging on a nipple.

Seth then takes the other nipple into his mouth.

"Ahhh...yessss. Oh fuck!" I scream in pleasure.

All of a sudden Dean pushes Seth off me.

"Mine!"

Dean pulls me back to him and close to him until there is no space separating us. I dont think I can take anymore.

"Dean," I whimper out.

"Let go Darlin I want to feel those juices around my cock. Cum for me."

He bites down on my neck as I cum. He's right behind me with a few thrusts.

 **Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Thanks again for all the favs and follows you guys are awesome! I know I said there would be two more chapter but there will be a few more but not much. Will there be smut you ask? Read and see ;p**

 **Chapter 7**

He bites down on my neck as I cum. He is right behind me with a few thrusts. We hold on to each other as we catch our breaths. My head on his shoulder and arms around his neck and his arms around my waist.

I feel the car slow down. _Oh good we're at the hotel. I can take a shower and get some sleep._ I try to get out of Dean's lap but my body is just to comfortable to move. Dean is rubbing circles on my lower back.

I pull back and see that we are on the side of the road instead of the hotel. Roman and Seth gets out and Dean puts a kiss on my head and gets me off his lap. He gets out and takes shotgun, Seth in the driver's seat and Roman in the back with me.

"What? You really thought I was going to sit there, hearing you moaning and groaning and not get me some. Babaygirl you got another thing coming," he says as he lays me on my back and get on top.

Roman immediately attacks my lips and grinds into me. I moan and scratch at his arms pushing against his covered cock.

"Gotta get inside you baby," he whispers.

He slides his basketball shorts off and wraps my legs around his waist and pushes inside. _Holy fuck he's way bigger than I thought! Shit...I thought I felt full before but this is way different._

Roman goes in and out. In and out. Slowly so I can adjust to his size. After a minute I couldn't handle the slow pace and tell him to give me more. He quickly complies going faster and harder. I moan loudly and arch my back as he pounds into my core.

Roman moans beside my neck and bites my neck making me scream out an unexpected orgasm. He grunts in my ear and lifts my legs on his shoulders going deeper.

"Fuck your deep...Ro...just like that. Oh fuck!"

Moaning and groaning and skin meeting skin. Some of the moans and grunts weren't even ours. Dean and Seth are having a bit of fun of their own. Roman's thrusts start to get erractic and soon comes with me with a roar that sends shivers down my back. Another shout comes from the front.

Roman lays kisses on my neck and lips. We fix our clothes as Seth parks the car breathing heavy. I ask Seth to carry me inside, I need a couple minutes before I can walk.

 **Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: I've been waiting to post this chapter since the first chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

Once we get to our hotel that has a double bed I curl up against Seth. He holds me tight to him and tilts my head up to peck my lips. We end up making out on the bed until Dean comes in and yanks him off me.

Before he can get to me Roman climbs on top of me. Dean growls at him and leaves to go to the bathroom. "I think you made him mad."

"He'll be alright. He's just grumpy," Roman says kissing me again.

"I need to call Summer or Dolph so I can get my stuff."

Seth hands me his phone. I call Summer.

 _ **Hello?**_

 **Hey its Cynthia**

 _ **Where the hell are you? Me and Dolph are already at the hotel. Still with Hunter?**_

 **Um...no. I'm at the hotel with my new co-workers.** Roman and Seth both bite my neck and growls at calling them coworkers. I let out a moan. _Fuck_

 _ **You ok? Sounds like you guys are having an orgy there. I don't know why you calling me for and you got those three on your hands.**_

 **No no no. Nothing's happening...yet. But can you bring my stuff to our room.**

 _ **Sure. Make sure you give me the details tomorrow.**_

 **Yea yea.** I tell her the room number and we hang up.

"We're going out," Dean says leaning against the bathroom door.

"Kinda dont want to. Not tonight," I tell him.

"Come on Sweetheart. We're celebrating the new edition to The Shield. You have to," Seth says pulling me into his arms.

Roman leans forward and kiss me. "Please." He keeps kissing me until I grab him to deepen the kiss but pulls back. I pout at him. He smirks. I take a deep breath and say fine.

 **At the club...**

I'm on the dance floor swinging my hips side to side while watching the boys. Roman and Seth were drinking and taking shots keeping their eyes on me. I wore a simple short black dress that went to mid-knee with my hair out. I didnt see Dean anywhere. He probably went outside for a smoke but i still have my other boys to tease.

I feel arms around me waist. I look behind me and its a very handsome tall guy with dark brown hair and hazel green eyes. He wore a plaid shirt with a tshirt underneath and jeans and great smile.

I smile back at him and go back to looking at my boys to see if they were watching. And to my delight they were. I put my hands on the guy's around my waist and move my hands up his arms while swaying my hips. I slowly dip down low and back up.

I turn around and rub my hands around his chest that showed a tatto on his left pectoral. I bite my lip looking into his eyes smiling. He leans down to kiss me but doesnt get the chance to.

I was pulled back against Roman's chest with Seth right beside him. The guy puts his hands up in surrender and backs off. When he's out of sight Seth takes his place while the grip on my waist tightens.

"You are a very naughty girl," Seth says.

"You're going to pay for that later. That's a promise. Believe that," Roman whispers in my ear swaying us side to side.

My hands around Seth neck dancing between them. If only Dean was here it would've been even better. But this is nice.

"Where's Dean?" I ask.

They both shrug but Roman says he went to the bathroom and should be back by now. I nod my head and fo back to teasing them, grabbing Seth's through his jeans and rubbing my backside against Roman's erection, as the song plays.

 _Let's dance like we're making love_

 _Ma-a-a-aking lo-o-o-ove_

 _Let's dance like we're making love_

 _Ma-a-a-aking lo-o-o-ove_

 _Let's dance like we're love_

We make our way back to our table. Still no Dean.

"Hey don't worry about him. I'm sure he's fine," Seth tries to reassure me.

Six. Seven. Maybe eight shots later and two gin and tonics. I'm a bit drunk. "I I I 'ove you you 'hiccup' guys. Ok a lot drunk. Dean still haven't came back from where ever he went. But Seth and Rome stayed with me and got to know me better and vice versa.

"You guys wanna know something. Wanna know a secret?"

They chuckle at me but nod their head. They are both next to me. Roman on my right and Seth on my left. No wait...yea yea yea.

"When Roman be talking smack during matches. It turns me on. I don't see it as talking shit I see it as talking dirty. He has the deep voice for it. And its just too much for me to handle. I can just cum with his dirty talk.

Seth, Seth you my friend. There are these moments where you get this look. And it just takes my heart. Just turns me on to no end and I just want you to take then and there." _Wait I thought Seth had brown eyes. Not gray. Well whatever._

"You wanna know something else?" I start giggling uncontrollably.

"What's that Babygirl?"

"I'm kinky. I LOVE. I mean absolutely love role-playing. Ditto for getting spanked. I like to be tied up or handcuffed to the bed and do the whole dom and submissive thing. Its really exciting."

"Wow I didn't think you had it in you," Seth says.

"You have 'hiccup' no idea," I giggle and lean on him.

"I think we should head out," Roman lifts me up after putting some money down. Seth right behind us.

 **A/n: So how do you think the morning after will be after Cynthia's drunken confession? Also can anyone tell me who made an appearance as the guy at the club. The only clue I'll give you is that the fandom is crazy. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Thank you guys for all the favs and follows! To those who reviewed: Raquel the writer, 316, TabbyOfTheSun (check her stories out they are awesome, especially The Shining series my fav so far!), and special thanks to angelsdee327 for getting Sam Winchester right! Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 9**

Cynthia woke up to yelling. She stood straight up and looked around noticing that she was on the couch. Ok, why was she on the couch feeling like she was crying a bit of the night? A better question is how much did she drink last night?

She doesn't remember a thing except taking shots and dancing with her boys. And a missing Dean. Speaking of Dean he and Roman seems like they are in a heated arguement. Its way to early for that. Then Dean walks out the hotel room without a word.

"Sweetheart you ok?" Seth asks.

"Besides a bit of a headache, I feel like I've been attacked by an alligator in a sewer."

He shakes his head.

I lay back down on the couch pulling Seth on top of me. Roman comes in the living room and sits in the chair next to us running his fingers thriugh my hair. No one said a word. Complete silence. I ran my fingers through Seth's two toned hair waiting for either of them to tell me what's up. Neither of them said anything.

"So. Wanna tell me what that was about?"

"Do you remember how you ended up sleeping on the couch?" Seth asks looking up at me.

I try to remember anything from last night but nothing comes up. "No. Not really?"

"Can you try? Please babygirl. I wanna know if he was the reason that you were crying," Roman explains.

I take a deep breath and try to go through my memory of last night. Ok, there were drinks. Dancing. A really hot guy in a plaid shirt. Then me groping and teasing Roman and Seth. A bit of laughing and the two stripping me and putting me to bed.

"No...wait."

 _Roman and Seth got Cyn to the hotel room a lot quicker since Seth carried her. There was a whole lot of groping and giggling on her part. I watch as they start kissing and taking their clothes off slowly. I wont lie it was really hot._

 _Roman grabs Seth's ponytail in his hand and pulls it back to gain access to his neck. He licks and sucks at his neck as Seth cups Roman's erection getting a moan in response. Seth then starts to unbuckle Roman's belt and jeans as they kiss, Roman dominating it._

 _I moan and palm my breasts and pinch my nipples. They both turn to me with hunger in their eyes._

"I remember we uhh...you know."

Seth smirks. "No, we don't know. Care to enlighten us?"

"Stop being a little shit. You know what I mean."

"No I don't."

"Roommaann."

"Alright alright. But can I ask you a question."

"You just did." He gives me look and I chuckle. "Ok go ahead."

"How come you have those kinks but not a daddy kink?" He asks rubbing my thighs.

"Seriously? That's your question? Well, I rather not think about my dad while having sex. I mean that's just...eww but people like that. Some people like doing the incest thing. I mean if they want to do that go ahead I won't judge. Do what makes you happy. But you Mr. Rollins...you seem to enjoy it don't you papi."

He growls at me and attacks my lips. Roman is still running his hands through my hair. I hear a smack and feel Seth moan against my lips. I take the opportunity to bite at his lips and kiss down his lips and to his neck.

He moans and grinds his growing length into my heated core. I grind against him and wrap my legs around his waist pulling him closer. Roman pulls Seth's head back and nip at his throat and soothes it with his tongue. Then he kisses Seth while playing with my nipple.

He then leans down to kiss me while Seth kisses his neck. Roman sucks and bites at my lower lip making me moan. Seth grinds harder and I arch my back. Roman pulls Seth off of me and I whine in protest.

Roman chuckles. "Oh don't worry babygirl you gonna get it."

 **A/n: ;D see what I did there. Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Thanks to TabbyOfTheSun, Raquel the writer, and Calwitch for reviewing! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and hope others are still interested. Anyways here's the next chapter. Smut! You have been warned.**

 **Chapter 9**

Roman pushes Seth towards the bedroom and picks me up over his shoulder.

"Roman," I laugh and slap his butt playfully.

He stops and I feel him tense up.

"You really don't want to go down that road babygirl."

I do it again a bit harder. "And what are you going to do about it?" I know what I'm doing is going to get me in trouble but that's exactly what I want. Its been awhile since I've been dominated so why the hell not.

Suddenly my back is meeting the wall roughly but not enough to bruise but to hurt so good. Roman swallows the moan I let out and my breath away and wraps my legs around his waist and grind into my panty covered heat.

I hear a moan beside me. I open my eyes to see Seth moving his hand up and down in his shorts. _Uh uh not so fast Rollins._

"Not just yet Papi. I have plans for you," I whisper to him. A growl stops me from pulling him in a kiss.

"He's not the only one who has plans for them. I've got my own plans for you Kitty Cat," he says biting my neck gently. "Plus I have to punish you for that little act a bit ago. And since you told us what you like and that you don't have a daddy kink. We're going to have to explain that more and explore what you don't like. But that'll be for another time."

Seth then starts to nip and suck at my neck making me moan. I palm him through his shorts slowly as he whines for more friction.

"Seth," Roman says but he is to busy trying to get me to rub him faster. "Seth," he snaps and Seth removes himself from me reluctantly. "Bed. Now."

"Yes daddy."

Roman puts me down smacking my ass telling me to get moving. When I get to their bedroom Seth was about to take his shorts off. I swat his ass to tell him to stop.

"Not just yet papi." He pouts over his shoulder. I just chuckle. I kiss his shoulder blade then the other side and run my finger tips up and down his sides making him shiver. I turn him around and push him to lay on his back towards the headboard.

I get inbetween his legs and breathe at his half erect covered cock. He moans and thrust up but I continue to kiss up his defined six pack and dipping my tongue in his navel. I pinch one of his nipples and gently tug at the other with my teeth.

Seth grabs the back of neck and pulls me forward to his lips. I pinch his nipples as I grind down on him slowly and go to bite and suck at his neck. Seth tries to quicken the pace but I pine his head above head and keep the slow pace but grind down harder.

"You like this Papi?" I whisper in his ear. He moans.

"Please..." he whimpers.

"Please?"

"Faster please. I need...more...want to be...inside you."

"What do you think Sir?"

Roman was leisurely stroking his cock watching us. I dont necessarily like being watched but to see what it does to Roman? I think i can get use to it. Roman still stroking his cock walks to the bed beside us. He gives me the bottle of lube and tells me to get Seth ready for him.

I slide back down inbetween Seth's legs. I suck on the head as I warm the lube on my fingers. When I add a finger he moans and begs for more so I add a second finger.

"You like this Sethy? Hm my dear Papi?"

"Yes...mmm...oh yes..."

As I finger him I search for his prostate. He arches his back like a cat when I brush against it. I lick around the head as I feel Roman behind me. He squeezes my ass cheeks and gives a light smack. I wiggle my ass for him to do it harder or to just fuck me.

Seth pulls me into a kiss as I add a third finger and curve them hitting his prostate. His moans is making me even more wet as I feel Roman's own fingers against my entrance. He pulls me down a bit and puts his arms under me and wrap around my waist as he licks up my juices.

Roman licks and sucks at my dripping core as I take Seth all the way in my mouth. I moans as he moves my head up and down his length. I moan against his length as Roman's tongues circle my clit and sucks it into his mouth.

"Ahh...Kitten...close...so close baby," Seth grunts.

I remove my fingers from his hole. He whines. Roman chuckles against my clit and it sends chills through my body. Roman lightly taps a cheek telling me to move to the side. He gets between Seth's legs and pushes inside his prepared hole. Seth arches his back and i run my fingers through his hair as i kiss him.

I nip and kiss at his lips and neck. Roman's thrusts are long and deep and Seth has a euphoric look to his face. Mouth open. Hair fanned out like a halo around his head. Eyes slightly open in a blissed out way. He reaches for me.

"I want you to sit on my face Kitten."

"Um I-I never. I've never done that before," I say honestly.

"It'll feel real good baby. I promise."

I hover my pussy above Seth's face. He grabs at my hips pushing down and i gasp as I feel his tongue lick upwards. I moan and grind a little not wanting to suffocate him. Seth moans and encourage me as I sucks at my lips.

"Ahh...Seth...that feels...oohh yess...fuck."

"That'st right babygirl. Ride his face," Roman tells me as he pinches my nipples.

I moan louder as I feel him tongue fucking me. I grind more and more on his face and he would squeeze my cheeks and hold me down while he swirled his tongue in my pussy. It felt so good I was close to cumming. Roman sensed it and told Seth to not let me cum yet but keep my on the edge.

"Roman please..."

"Sorry Kitty I didnt hear that."

"Sir can I...ppplease," I stuttered as Seth again held my hips down and swirled his tongue.

"Please...what."

"Can I please cum?"

"Not just yet." Then he pulls me into a kiss as I feel Seth try to get himself off but I swat his hand away.

He slaps one of my ass cheeks hard. I moan and arch my back. Damn that felt good. Roman pulls out of Seth and he huffs frustrated against my pussy and that feels even better.

"Don't worry Babyboy. You'll get to cum soon. But right now I need you to move ok," Roman tells him softly as he pets his hair. I move to the side so he can move.

"Yes daddy," he says still pouting. He always looks so cute when he pouts. Lips all out and puppy eyes just begging. I just want to pinch his cheeks.

Roman pulls him in for a kiss and whisper something in his ear. His pouty lips turns into a full cheshire grin. I like it but at the same time I don't, it spells trouble. Seth sees me eyeing him and he winks at me.

"Lay down for us sweetness," Roman.

I lay down and they get on either side of me. Each takes a nipple into their mouth and i arch up to the sensation. I grab both of their hard-ons in my hand stroking them as the thrust up.

They know how to please a woman. As one of them sucked and licked the other bit and pulled at a nipple and vice versa. Then add in Roman playing with my clit and I felt high as an airplane. It felt amazing. Roman would rub then pinch at it. Seth would also suck on my neck and finger me.

"Are you gonna cum Kitten?" Seth asks me.

I nod my head yes. He removes his three fingers.

"He asked you a question Kitty." Roman says slapping my pussy lips hard. I arch my back yelling yes imatating Daniel Bryan's chant. "Good girl." He kisses me then trades places with me. Seth immediately takes Roman in his mouth bobbing his head up and down his length.

Roman moans and kneads his fingers through Seth's hair. Seth lifts his head from Roman and works his hand on his length.

"You like this daddy? You like when I take you in my mouth? How my tongue feels on and around your thick and long cock daddy?"

Roman moans and thrust up in his hand. I grab the back of his head threading my fingers through his hair kissing him hard. He groans and plays with my clit as Seth goes back to sucking him off.

"Stop! Oh fuck...please stop."

"You gonna cum dear lover?" I whisper in his ear.

"Yes...gonna...uhh...cum...please stop."

I look to Seth and we make eye contact. I kiss down his neck to bite down and pull at his nipple and keep going down to I get to where Seth and Roman's cock is. As Seth comes back up I take him in kiss then swirl my tongue on Roman's head and finally going down.

I go back up and Seth takes him back in his mouth. Then when he comes back up we kiss around Roman's head. We do it going up and down Roman's length then Seth takes him into his mouth Roman comes. Seth takes all his seed gratefully and pulls me into a kiss making me taste the bittersweet essence of Roman.

As Roman catches his breath me and Seth lay beside him and kiss each other sweetly. Seth is great kisser. Those lips are addictive. Nice and pouty. Even before sucking cock his lips were like that. One of the things that i love about him besides his eyes.

I turn my head as i feel kisses on my shoulder. Roman looking at us lovingly. He pulls Seth closer to kiss. I feel just content just watching them kiss. I can see the love there. Roman pulls away from him and leans down to kiss me the same way. He sucks my tongue in his mouth and bitting my lips.

He rolls on his back with me on top. I feel Seth rubbing my back and kissing my shoulder. I look back as Seth when he disappear, he has lube and two condoms. I never done double penetration especially anal but I'm open to try to things.

"Don't worry baby. We'll take it slow ok?" I nod my head.

Seth puts the condom on Roman and Roman pushes inside of me. I arch my back moaning. It starts off slow with his hands on my hips and mine on his chest meeting his thrusts.

"Oh baby...so good...feel so...good."

Roman speeds up. Seth pulls my hair back arching me backwards and sucks and bite at my neck. I can feel Seth thrusting his hard cock between my asscheeks, I shudder. Roman slows down ro a stop as Seth slides one finger in my hole.

Its a bit uncomfortable but not painful. Then he adds a second finger, which burns a bit but I can handle it. He adds a third one and holy shit that hurts and this is just his fingers. And I have to take his cock too? Oh fuck I don't know if I can do this.

"Relax Babygirl. Come on *kiss* relax."

I relax and let Seth finger me for a minute until he thinks im ready. He rubs his condom covered cock against my hole.

"Relax Kitten." He kisses my shoulder and pushes the tip in. "Breathe baby." I breathe in and out as he slides home. Roman and Seth relax me anyway they can to keep my relax until I'm ready for him to move. It takes a few minutes but I move my hips a little the pain is bearable now.

"Ok."

"You sure," Seth asks. I nod my head yes.

The first few stokes hurts a bit but then there's pleasure. I moan quietly as Seth moves slowIy. I know he is holding on to his orgasm so I tell him to go faster. He does so without thought. I moan wantingly gripping Roman's shoulders.

I push back while my head goes to the crook of his neck. Roman joins in snapping his hips into mine and matching Seth's pace. I feel sorry for our neighbors hearing our moans, grunting and headboard continuously hitting the wall. Ha, who am I kidding there's no fucks given at the moment.

"Oh fuck...oh fuck oh fuck..I'm so close Roman."

"Daddy...I'm almost there...she's so close...almost..." Seth pulls me from Roman and pulls me into a sloppy kiss. Roman kneads my breasts and sucks at my throat.

"My little pet's gonna cum?" Me and Seth nod and say yes at the same time."Cum my sweet pet's."

Three more thrusts and we both go over the edge. Seth wraps me up in his arms as Roman continue to pound into me until he spills his seed in the condom. I wince as they slide out of me. And I feel so empty now. Roman comes back from the bathroom and cleans me up as does Seth.

They get back in the bed each on either side of me and wraps me in their arms. I feel good. Real good. If only Dean was here.

"So you want to tell us what happenes with Ambrose now?" Seth asks.

 **A/n: I hope you guys like this. What do you guys think went down with Cynthia and Dean? This was my first attempt at m/m smut. Kinda like how it turned out but not entirely. So please review and tell me how I did with it and how u feel about this story overall. I love hearing from u guys it puts me a smile on my face and lets me know I'm doing something right. I got a review from a guest that kind of through me off and I kinda stopped for a bit and just...idk. Anyways I finished this chapter to get back in it because I can't please everybody. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Thank you guys for the reviews i really appreciate it. I can not take all the credit i had alot of help and suggestions from KairiAnneYukari21. She helped me alot so thanks hun!**

 **Chapter 11**

"So you want to tell us what happened with Ambrose now," Seth asks.

I take a breath and again try to remember. "Everything is mostly blurry. Idon't remember a lot."

Roman rubs my back and Seth kisses my forehead.

"I remember hearing him come into the hotel room. I think...I think someone was with him. I'm not sure though but I believe he had a another woman with him. He said something..."

My heart clenches for some reason when I mention what he says but not remembering what it was. I didn't realize that I was crying until I felt Seth cup my face and wipe my tears. Roman held me tight from behind.

"That's all I remember before waking up on the couch," I sniffle.

"I think you cried enough Kitten. No more. Me and Rome will talk to him. Don't you worry your pretty little head about him. We will take care of it," Seth tells me looking into my eyes.

"You just be yourself and I will handle Dean. Seth will stay and keep you company or you can go with Dolph and Summer or whatever. Okay?"

"But Daddy-"

"-No butts Seth. I will handle it. If I let you handle it all that would happen would be you getting fucked hard by him and enjoy it. Nothing would settled. Now tell me I'm wrong Seth," Roman challenges.

"Fine...you're right..." Seth pouts.

"Start packing and getting ready for Smackdown. No sex," he says pointingly to us especially to Seth. Roman leans over and pecks Seth's pouty lips and my shoulder before getting up and going to shower. Not a minute later Seth rolls on top of me dick already hard.

"You just can't wait can you?"

"Yea well, thinking about getting fucked hard by Dean is amazing. Plus Roman saying it like that didn't help. Can you blame me?"

I shake my head at him and pull him into a kiss as he circles his cock against my entrance. I moan softly.

"Stop teasing and fuck me-"

Seth pushes in in one thrust. I moan out loud but Seth swallows it and slowly moves.

"Don't want Daddy knowing do we?" Seth says.

"Just fuck me already," I say frustrated.

He chuckles but continue to move slow and deep inside me. I wrap my legs around his waist making him go deeper as I meet his thrusts. The headboard was starting to get loud as he speed up so he picked me up and pushed me up to the wall.

Our foreheads together and breath's mingle with each others. Seth lifts one of my legs over his shoulder. I arch my back using the wall to keep up with his fast pace.

"Fuck Seth."

"I know baby...shit. Are you close?"

"Yes...just...a little more."

We hear the shower turn off. We both let out a curse. Seth pulls out turns me around on my stomach on the bed and rams me from behind. I use a pillow to muffle my moans as Seth uses my shoulder to muffle his.

My moans start to get louder as I get closer to the edge. Seth suddenly pulls me back covering my mouth and rubbing my clit fast.

"Kitten you're going to get us in trouble if you don't keep quiet."

His thrusts are getting sloppy so I know he is close. Seth bites down on my neck and I cum. Roman can walk in at any moment so I make sure to squeeze around his cock so he can cum to.

"I wanna cum in your mouth." He pulls out I turn around and take him in my mouth. I suck and. ease at the head and shaft. "Oh fuck!" Seth cums with a grunt as I take all of him down my throat. Seth pulls me into a quick kiss.

As I get up to open the bathroom door it opens for me. I had to take a step back. Roman still dripping wet with a towel around his waist. He looks at me for a few seconds licking his lips with a predatory look on his face. He smirks. I look down away from him.

 **Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**An: quitea bit of m/m in this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12 (Roman's pov)**

I know they are fucking. Seriously Seth, I swear he is a sex addict. He's the most active out of us three...well behind Dean that is. Always wanting cock, but I love him regardless.

What am i going to do about this Dean situation? Did he actually bring a ring rat at the hotel? Why would he do that when he-we now have Cynthia with us? Idiot. How should I punish him? He didnt just step out on her. He stepped out on us. The three of us.

I know Seth is stubborn maybe he'll have an idea. Maybe I'll let Seth talk to Dean. Supervised. _Hopefully I'll have all this sorted out by the time we get to the arena._ Roman thinks as he rinses the shampoo out of his hair.

 _Why mess up a good thing when you got it? I am so kicking his ass for this. I'm sure Pup would love to have his way with him. I guess we'll see what happens._ He turns the water off and wraps a towel around his waist.

He opens the door to see a still naked Cynthia. She looks him up and down lust filling in her eyes, I smirk. She quickly looks down and away from my gaze. _Beautiful._ I smack her ass and tell her to take a quick shower so Seth can get one too.

"We need to get going for Smackdown. Why aren't you packed yet?" Roman asks him as he is bent over picking up the clothes on the floor. Seth freezes. Roman walks directly behind him but doesn't touch him. Just making him aware to how close Roman is. "I asked you a question Pet," he days relatively calm.

"I I-I I'm sorry Daddy. I just couldn't wait. I mean like she just looked so delicious and I...I'm sorry Daddy. Please forgive me," Seth whispers the last part.

Roman wraps his arms around Seth's waist and kiss him on the head. "Lie down on the bed."

He then goes to one of his bags and retrieves something. Seth couldn't see what Roman took out of his bag but laid down on his back. He knew he was going to get punished for not listening but sometimes he loves getting punished.

When Roman gets back to the bed he holds up a butt plug and a cock ring. Seth whimpers slightly and chews on his bottom lip.

"How long?" Roman raises an eyebrow. "How long do I need to have the butt plug in?"

"Seth you should know not to ask. I'll have you wear it longer than I was intending to."

Seth nods his head and spreads his legs. Roman gets inbetween with his half erect cock under the towel. Roman starts to stroke Seth slowly. Seth tries to speed the pace up but Roman keeps his pace slow and steady as Seth moans. Roman picks up the speed and gets Seth close to the edge but removes his hand before he can come.

As Seth catches his breath Roman lubes up the vibrating device and slowly pushes it inside Seth's hole. Seth arches his back as it slides all the way in and yells out as Roman takes him in the mouth.

Cynthia comes out the bathroom with a towel around her body. She goes to walk into the room but stops seeing Roman deep throating Seth. She licks her lips then bite down trying not to moan out. As she watches she begins to get wet and goes to touch herself but stops and just watch them.

Seth is panting and moaning and trying to fuck Roman's face with his hands in his hair. But Roman just holds his waist down and take Seth's length in his mouth and tease the head. All of a sudden Roman lifts up and places the cock ring on Seth and he whines.

"I suggest you listen to me when I tell you." Roman gets up and turns to Cynthia who is still leaning against the bathroom door. "Enjoy the show Kitty Cat?" She nods her head and walks towards him at the end of the bed.

Cynthia grabs his cock in her hand and stroke him slowly. He thrusts up into her hand and moans. He then feels a hot breath on the head of his hard erection. He opens his eyes and see her sucking the head between her lips.

"Ahhh...Seth shower now. Oh fuck babygirl," Roman moans as she takes him as far as she can and he slowly fucks her mouth. "Mouth feels so good...that's right...take that cock. Ooh yes! Fuck you gonna make me cum."

Roman thrusts in her mouth a few times before cumming. He pulls her up on his lap holding her while he catches in breath. She kisses him and he deepens it as he tastes his cum.

"I think you've had enough dick for today."

Cynthia pouts at him. He just chuckles and tell her to get dressed.

 **At the arena (Cynthia's pov)**

As soon as we get in the locker room we see that Dean's stuff is already here. There was a hesistating knock on the door. Dean maybe? I kinda of don't want to see him for some reason. Just trying to remember what he said to me makes me emotional. And I hate being emotional.

"Um Triple H wanted to talk with Cynthia about tonight," A runner said.

"Ok thanks," Seth. I grab my phone and head out but Seth stops me. "Hey don't worry about Dean. Roman's got it. If you do see him then ignore him, if you want. Its up to you though ok?"

I nod my head and kiss him on the cheek and lips. Roman grabs both asscheeks and pulls me into a kiss that takes my breath away. He winks and puts me down slapping my ass on my way out.

On my way to Hunter's office I pass a couple superstars that smile at me. I try not to think about the Dean situation and focus on this meeting with the bossman. I see Summer in catering and she ambushes me with questions.

"So what was it like to bed three men? Was it good? Were they huge? Small? I thought so. I mean come on they had to be overcompensating for something. "

"Woah woah woah! You got it all wrong. Look I have to talk to Hunter so we'll talk about this later ok?"

She huffs and walks off. I shake my head and finally get to The Authority's office. Now that I think about it. It has been awhile since I've actually been alone with him. Ever since that one time at the hotel.

 **Please review :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: Hope you guys had a great New Years wishing you guys a blessed one! I tried to update this yesterday but for some reason it wouldn't but anyway please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Chapter 13**

I knock on the door of The Authority's office. I hear a deep 'come in'. Hunter was sitting down at the desk with the cuffs of his dress shirt rolled up looking at some papers. I stood there awkwardly and then just sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Umm..."

"Hold on a sec..." he tells me still not looking up.

Okaay. I look around the room at the posters on the wall that had different pay per view events, WWE movies, and some of the legends books cover. Then I land my eyes on the man himself, who still hasn't said anything let alone look at me.

"Should I come back?" He sighs. "Nevermind. I'll wait." He grunts in agreement. I roll my eyes.

Then I actually look at him. His beard nicely shaven. Hair still short but I've gotten over the long hair, don't get me wrong I was hella mad when he cut his hair but now I love how he looks. He mumbles something but I didn't hear in favor of looking at his lips.

Man those lips could do wonders. All soft and smooth. Sucking, biting, and licking at my body. When he uses his tongue to lick at my pussy making my body shudder. Swirling his tongue on my clit and around my nipples.

I look to his shoulders. They are broad and wide. I can feel them under my palms and fingers just by looking at them. I remember scratching and clawing at them and his back as he fucked me hard.

Those strong arms that held me tight when I couldn't hold on any more. Arms that held me close afterward. Those hands and fingers that teased and played with my clit. Rubbed, pulled, and pinched at my nipples. Those hands that caressed my body with tenderness and roughness. Fingers that fucked into my heat sweet and softly then roughly.

Hips that I wrap my legs around as he penetrated me from the front to the side to the back. I may not see it right now but I know what he is packing down there. A good thick 9 inch cock in those slacks.

Did I sleep with Triple H? Of course I did. Stephanie knew about it, she was there when it happened. She did joined in. Surprisingly or surprisingly not, she was more the agressor than Hunter was. Took me off guard for a minute but I wasn't complaining. Keep in mind this was after, way after I got the job as their PA.

So it wasn't exactly cheating. Stephanie knew about it and even joined in so there's no problem. I shift around in the seat and look up to see blue-green eyes. Hunter was looking at me with a smirk on his face knowing that he caught me staring at him with lust in my eyes.

"Shall we start or would you like to keep fantasizing about me?" He asks.

"Uh um...yea sorry go ahead."

He chuckles. He gets up and walks around the desk and behind me. "You look ravishing baby. I can just...eat you up," he whispers in my ear.

I supress a moan. I wore a red cami and a black skirt and boots with little make up on. I feel him put his hands on my shoulders and slowly move down to grab at my breasts. I arch into his touch and let out a quiet moan. I'm aleady wet and moving my legs together to get some friction.

Hunter is kissing on my neck gently. "You know, Its been a while since I've tasted you. Since I was inside you." He goes to sit on the desk in front of me and pulls me up to him. He kisses me on the lips hungrily as he picks me up and on the desk.

I can feel his cock hard against my heat as he grinds into me. He starts to rubs his fingers on my clit teasingly and kisses me again. I grab at his shoulders as I grind into his fingers.

Kissing down my throat then to my neck. I arch up and moan. _No this isn't suppose to happen. Can't happen._

"Hunter...I...mmmm...we can't"

"Of course we can baby *kiss* why can't we? Just because *kiss* you are apart of The Shield *bite* doesn't change anything."

"It does actually." I push him away despite my body saying different. "I'm with them now."

"That's just temporary. You'll be back with us soon. Where you belong. The Authority."

"What did you want to see me for? I know none of this was planned."

"Um yea." He walks back around his desk and sit down in his chair. "Since you are with The Shield boys now and they're heel. We want you to address the WWE Universe. About what's going to happen and what's to come etc etc. I wanted to give you free range with it."

"Oh...ok. I can work with that. Thanks. I'll get right on it Hunter."

I left The Authority's office and make my way back to my boys. Should I tell them about what happened with Hunter? I mean nothing really happened and as attractive as Hunter is I don't want him. Plus he's married.

 _Uggghhh. What should I do?_

As I turn the corner I bump into someone and fall on my ass. I look up to see blue eyes.

 **A/n: Didn't see thay coming did ya. All I'm going to say is: there are quite a few ppl who have blue eyes but is it who you think it is? Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

As I turn the corner I bump into someone and fall on my ass. I look up to see baby blues. Of course it would be him. Everytime I'm alone or not in the mood for company he is always there, Randy Orton. I scowl at the sight of him.

"Oh come on. What's with the face? Not happy to see me?"

"No, I'm not actually. You always seem to appear when I don't want you to," I say getting up.

"Ouch. You hurting my feelings sweetheart," he feigns hurt.

"I'm not your sweetheart or yours to begin with. There is no us."

Randy chuckles. "So fiesty, I love it. That's why you're my girl." He pulls me to his chest.

I try to push him off to no avail. "I'm not you're girl! I don't belong to anyone."

I again push at him and try to tell him off but he grabs the back of my head and pushes our lips together. Caught off guard he quickly slips his tongue in my mouth. With his arms around my body immobilizing me I couldn't move or push him off.

When he pulls away I go to slap him but he catches it and pushes me up against the wall. Randy goes for a kiss but I move my head just before his lips connect.

"Get the hell off me Orton! What is wrong with you!?"

He doesn't answer me just starts to kiss down my neck. And ok...I'm not gonna lie. I was really turned on. Hey don't look at me like that! I'm still reeling from what happened in Hunter's office. Randy bites and sucks a mark on the side of my neck.

Before I can dwell much into those thoughts I struggled to push him off. "Get off!"

"Come on baby you know you want me."

"No!"

Suddenly Randy is on the floor with Dean on top of him throwing punches. _Oh fuck this is not good._ I have to get stop this before it gets to violent. Or maybe I'll just let Dean keep going...no no I have to stop him.

"Dean. Dean! Stop it that's enough!" They stopped rolling on the ground.

He looks at me then lands another punch at Orton. Dean's eyes are a bit crazed and his hands are twitching. He walks toward me and I back up back against the wall I was on. He places his hands on both sides of my head boxing me in.

Dean gently lays his head on my shoulder. I feel him take a breath on my neck, pulls back and walks away.

 _What? What was...that all about?_

I look at Randy and tell a backstage hand to take Randy to the trainers. I walk back to The Shield's locker room only to find Seth there. I looked for him but couldnt find him. Dean is nowhere to be found, again.

I guess I'll see him later, hopefully we can talk then. Seth smiles seeing me but it quickly turns into a grin. I look at him confused until he walks up to me and touches my neck.

"So...? Is this mark from Dean? Or me and Roman?" He asks.

 _Mark?_

Then I remembered what transpired a couple minutes ago. Right. "Um...none of the above?

He looks at me confused. "What do you mean none of the above?"

"Well, after my um...meeting with Hunter. I ran into Randy and uh...he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"He forced himself onto you!" He yells.

"Kind of..."

"Kind of? Either he did or didn't. Which one is it?"

 _Wow...thanks for the vote of confidence_

"He pushed me up against the wall and forced me to kiss him. So yeah he did but you making it seem like I let him or has sex with him! Thank you so much for taking my side Seth thanks so much!"

"Hey hey hey woah. Wait. I didn't...mean for it to come out that way. I'ms sorry alright. I just...fucking Orton! I'm gonna beat the crap out of that asshole."

"Don't worry about it Dean already did."

"So you two talked things through then?" Seth asks curiously.

I shake my head no. "He saw Orton forcing himself on me and attacked him. Adter that...I don't know. He didn't say anything to me just walked away. I seriously don't know what's going on inside his head."

"He'll come around, I promise. Now come here." He motions for me to sit on his lap and wraps his arms around my waist when I do.

Seth rubs the mark that Randy left on my shoulder and scowls at it. Then he smirks real wide.

"How about we uh...take a shower together to pass the time. You know before Roman gets back."

"But Roman said no more sex." Not sure if we should.

"Actually he didn't. He just put a cock ring on me, I cant cum unless he takes it off."

"But you wouldn't be able to cum."

"True but I want to stretch your pussy with my cock. Pound into you until you're moaning and screaming my name."

I bite my lip to keep from moaning and encouraging him.

"Please baby..."

 **Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Please baby..." Seth whispers against her lips. "Kitten?"

Cynthia's battle in her head stop as Seth looks into her eyes. She really doesn't know what to do with him let alone have the stamina for all of them. Looking in his puppy dog eyes, begging, she relents.

Cynthia brings him in for a kiss. Seth pulls her close and grinding into her pussy. She moans as their tongues battle in a sloppy kiss. She grinds hard on his full hard on and making him groan as she makes slight bouncing movements.

He slaps both ass cheeks as she arch up urging him for more and he grabs her hips grinding harder against her. As they rut against each other they don't hear the locker door open.

The person starts to palm their erection keeping quiet to see how far they will take it. Seth and Cynthia still haven't seen the person yet. Their moans just get more louder and frantic.

"Papi...please...more...i need...I need you inside me..." She begs.

"Yea?...want my cock Kitten?" She nods frantically. "Strip...Shower...Now," Seth growls against her ear.

Cynthia gets off his lap and slowly takes off her top and throws it at him teasingly. He strokes his cock through his pants as he watches her striptease. She kicks her boots off and turns around and slowly wiggle her hips out of her skirt.

Bending down making a show and putting her covered ass on display for him. Seth groans and gives jn to his urge to slap both cheeks, she moans. Seth kneads her cheeks while she is bent over holding on to the table.

He lands a kiss on her left cheek then her right and starts to mouth at her pussy that is wet with her juices. Seth moves her panties to the side and gives it a long lick and using his tongue to circle her clit.

"Gonna eat you out baby," he whispers as he swiftly takes her red lacy panties off. He tells her to lay her back on the couch and spread her legs. She does so quickly but something in the corner of her eye catches her attention.

Roman stroking his hard cock lazily. He puts a finger to his lips signalling to keep quiet she nods at him. Obivious to them Seth strips naked and gets between her legs.

"Gonna make you feel so good my sweet Kitten." Seth softly kisses her clit. He gives her pussy-ironically- kitten licks as his fingers circle her hole. He lets out a breath causing her a full body shiver, Seth chuckles.

Without warning Seth dives into her pussy. Cynthia arches her back moaning out loud. He sucks up her juices and bites at her thighs, and rubbing up and down her thighs. Cynthia has her hands in his hair grinding his face into her heat for more.

"Oh Seth...S-Seth...oh fuck oh shit!...yes...mmm don't stop Papi." Seth growls and gently bites her clit and adds two fingers, she arches. "Aaaah"

Seth pumps his fingers in and out furiously. Keeping her legs open for him with his other hand. Just before she cums he pulls away in which she wines at the loss of him between her legs. Seth strokes his cock a few times before he circles the head of his cock near her entrance.

"You want it baby?" He teases her by pushing only the head inside her pussy then pulling back out.

"Oh she wants it alright," Roman finally says making his presence known to Seth. Seth nearly jumps out of his skin hearing his voice. Roman just chuckles and smirks at Seth's stammering.

"I-I was just claiming her. Making sure Randy knows who-who she belongs to..., us. Right?"

"What does Randy have to do with this?" Roman asks.

Seth looks at Cynthia to answer but she stays quiet. So he answers for her, using his Alpha male tone . "He forced himself on her, only kissing, and left a hickey on her neck." Roman goes to head to the door but Seth quickly grabs him before he opens it. "But Dean was there to stop him before anything else happened."

He turns back around and walks to Cynthia. "Is this true?" She nods her head. "Show me." She moves her hair to the side and shows the mark Randy made. It was already a light purplish color. Roman growls. He turns to Seth and kiss him. "Good boy Seth."

"Can I?"

Roman lifts an eyebrow. "I'll give you a choice. Either you cum in her mouth now or cum on my cock later." Seth groans and squeeze the base of his cock to keep from cumming. "Tick tock Babyboy." Roman cups her pussy and enters a finger in her seeing that she is stretched enough.

Roman pulls off his sweatpants and eases his cock into her pussy. He doesn't hide back his moan as he bottoms out. Roman knows what he is doing to both of them. Cynthia's legs are wrapped tight around his waist as Seth is standing thinking about what he wants.

"Can I have both?" Seth pouts.

"Don't be a brat. Be grateful that I'm...fuck baby...letting you cum in the first place," Roman says picking up his thrusts. "I gave you...aaahh...choices so...fucking...choose."

Seth watches the muscles in Roman's ass work as he pounds into Cynthia's pussy. He wants to Roman cum on Roman's cock but hearing Cynthia moan is sidetracking him. He thought about this morning how her lips stretched around his cock. How it felt when he came down her throat and how she took it all.

"Fuck," Seth muttered. "On your cock," he whispered.

"Take this cock baby...take this dick..."

"Roman..." Cynthia whimpered.

"Close baby?" She nods her head.

Seth is stroking his cock to Romans thrusts. "Fuck Roman I wanna come on your cock!" Seth exclaims.

"You wanna cum on my cock babyboy?" Roman speeds up on his thrusts making Cynthia cum hard.

"Yes!" Both Cynthia and Seth yells.

A few thrusts later he pulls out and stroke out his release. He catches his breath as Seth whines at not being able to cum.

"Don't worry. I'll give it to you good tonight." He kisses Seth quickly. "Take her to the shower to clean her up." Seth nods and picks her up and start the shower. When he is sure that they are in the shower Dean walks in.

 **A/n: This was actually suppose to be shower sex and the promo for Smackdown but...yea this happened. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews! In this chapter we will see Roman confront Dean...so without further ado enjoy!**

 **Chapter 16 (wow sixteen chapters already)**

Dean walks in. He looks around the locker room. The piles of clothes and shoes on the floor and Roman sitting on the couch completely nude. Dean finally looks up at Roman. Roman's face is neutral not giving away anything.

Roman takes in Dean's appearance. His black long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, scruffy beard, blonde locks disheveled, and tired blue eyes with bags underneath. Dean doesn't move from the door just looks at Roman.

"Where we you?" Roman asks.

"Around."

"Around? I've been looking everywhere for you and all you have to say is that you were 'around'?"

"Well what do you want me to say Roman? Huh? I needed to clear my head before I saw you guys. What Seth can fuck her any time he wants but I cant go somewhere to clear my head? How is that fair?!"

Before he could say anything else Roman had him pinned to door with his forearm to Dean's throat.

"Fair! You want to talk about fair!? How about we talk about how unfair you were to Cynthia. How you one minute you're all over her and the next you give her the cold shoulder. How you brought some whore into our hotel room and fucked her while Cynthia cried her eyes out on the couch."

"It wasn't...I didn't -" Dean interrupts but Roman wasn't having it.

"-You didn't what? How about leaving the three of us at the club when it was YOU who wanted to go out and celebrate. You didn't just leave her. You left me and Seth. Do you think any of that was fair to me and Seth, to Cynthia?"

Roman releases Dean from his hold and heads to the shower. Before he goes in he tells Dean that they will finish talking later. Dean just slides down the door with his head in his hands.

Cynthia walks out with a smile on her face while Seth has a look of frustration on his. As soon as she sees Dean her smile dims. She starts walking toward him but changes her mind. She wants him to come to her when he feels that he is ready to talk or whatever.

As she gets dressed she gets a text from Stephanie saying to meet her. Seth offers to go with her just in case Randy tries again. She agrees as she puts on jeans and a Dolph Ziggler shirt. Dean is still sitting at the door blocking the way.

Seth clears his throat impatiently. Dean looks up and opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

"Save it," Seth says angrily.

Cynthia gives him a pointed look. She kneels down in front of him. "What is it Dean? What's wrong?"

Dean looks at her and gives her a sad smile while getting up. He turns to Seth but he wont make eye contact.

"Nothing," Dean whispers and goes to shower.

 **...**

Stephanie's eyes light up when Cynthia comes into view. Her eyes glues to her hips then travels up to her breasts and to her lips. Seth saw this but said nothing.

"Looking good Cynthia."

"Thank you and you look good as well."

Steph smirks and nods. "You heard about Orton?"

"I was actually there when it happened. He was forcing himself on me. Which is why I'm glad you wanted to see me. Can you like I don't know keep him away from me? I mean I know we are working together but like I wouldn't feel comfrontable being around him."

"Well I'll see what I can do but can you blame him. Cynthia you're hot. But don't worry I'll deal with Orton this company doesn't tolerate sexual harassment. He will be dealt with I can assure you."

"Thanks Steph."

"Of course. Now here is your new gear we have different ones but I personal want you to wear this." She gives me a pair of black shorts, a black shirt (like Dean's but with long sleeves), black garter belt, combaf boots and suspenders. "I'm sure the boys would love it to." She looks at Seth but he only lifts an eye brow.

Stephanie shoo's me into the dressing room. A few minutes later I got everything on except the suspenders. I struggle and struggle to get it put on right but I eventually give up and walk out. Seth is on his phone leaning on a wall.

"Seth," I pout. "Help."

He chuckles and looks up at me. His eyes are wide and mouth hangs open and he lets out a soft groan. I feel hands around my waist I turn to see Stephanie fixing them. Then she grabs my ass.

"See. Told you," she says referring to Seth who clears his throat and adjust his pants. "So did you go see my husband yet?" I nod. "Ok great so you know what to do. Now I know that we said that you can have free range but just don't you know saying anything to complicate things."

"Steph don't worry about it. You and Hunter told me when I was your PA that you guys want me to shake things up. So here is me doing that. Trust me I got this."

"Ok," she nods. "Do me and this company proud."

 **A/n: What I original had was much longer but when I thought it had saved I didn't so I had to redo it. The only good thing about this is that I remember some things and that it is in this chapter. Anyways promo time next chapter. What do you think of Roman's confrontation with Dean? How Seth acted towards Dean? What do you think Cynthia will say in the promo? Also how will the night end? Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: Yay updating on my phone oh the fun... Anyway sorry for any mistakes and enjoy this chapter. Oh and there's major truth as well as shade with a capital S so be warned.**

 **Chapter 17**

It was a four on four divas tag team match on Raw, Team Bella and Nattie against Summer, Naomi, Paige, Tamina.

Cynthia was backstage pacing back and forth thinking about Dean. How sad he looked. All she wanted to do was comfort him. But Seth wasn't having it and she doesn't think Dean is ready to talk to her yet.

Seth wraps his arms around her waist stopping her pacing. She goes to attack the person who has her in an embrace. She stomps on their foot quickly and was about to punch the assailant but sees that its Seth.

"Oh shit! Seth I'm so sorry. I thought you were...oh my god I'm sorry. Are you OK?"

"Fucking hell woman that hurt! Don't worry I'm fine I just need to... fuck. I hope I never meet you in a dark alley," Seth retorts.

She chuckles. Roman walks up to her and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "You ready to go?"

"Yea I'm just nervous. I hate being in front of the camera," she tells him.

"Well we got your back. Just take a deep breath and relax. You got this," Seth tells her.

We hear Alicia's music hit signaling for the end of the match. She takes a deep breath and walk to the stage with a mic in hand.

"Well well well, now isn't this just a fairytale ending... Mmm not really. This is just boring! I mean seriously all this Days of Our Lives drama, where's the action? Oh yeah I forgot none of you can wrestle, well, most of you can't, save for a few.

Let's start with someone who can wrestle, Paige. You are right, Charlotte making it all about her so I'll give you that. You say this is your house no sweetheart this is my yard, The Shield's yard. And let's be honest here when was the last time you were champion? Can't think of when? Same here.

There are a lot of Injustices in the women's oh excuse me Diva's Division. And I'm here to right that wrong. So, Nattie, Natalya Natalya when are you going to have your shine? It's been what a decade since you been Champion? You deserve better. You and Tamina, not just be valets for other people. You are a veteran and you just let people walk all over you. Fight back! Stop being so sweet, be the bad girl you were when you were with Victoria. And you too Tamina like you were when you first started.

And Summer, you are a great competitor but the higher-ups don't think you got it. It's wrong and I won't stand for it any longer.

Oh Naomi, time and time again you either don't get a fair shot or fail at getting the job done when it counts. You need to drop the dead weight or persons holding you back, like you did Cameron, you need to leave Team BAD before they drop you first. I mean I bet Sasha Banks will take an opportunity when it presents itself and believe me she will.

Foxy! Tell me when are you going to get your divas title match? I mean when was the last time you were Champion yourself? You just going to let Nikki and Brie have all the glory? Team Bella right?

Speaking of Team Bella... Hi Brie. Congrats Nikki on having a sister that only have like what... 3 moves? Two moves that she got from her husband. I hope you're proud of her. Because seriously, I mean Brie you give all these people the oh so innocent act when in reality, you're a bitch. I may not be in the best terms with Stephanie at the moment but... You're a bigger bitch than she is, and that's saying something. Like I said Nikki congrats on having a sister that sucks!

Speaking of sucks... You know what I find so interesting? Is that Nikki here was the longest Divas champion. Nothing wrong with that congrats. Thing is it seems that the WWE has been low-key erasing the last longest reigning Divas Champion...Am Lee. With your fake breasts and ass cheeks, well I'm all natural baby."

The crowd cheers and whistles.

"But tell me something was it worth it? I guess so because you were the longest Divas Champion right? Yep, the reality show, and the guy right? Perfect life. All that's left is marriage and kids... Oops. Maybe not.

And I'm not here to suck... Oops sorry. To TAKE all this happiness from you guys but to be honest I really don't care.

Oh don't surprise you guys, come on it's all about the Bella Nation! Oh please, there are more women in a locker room that are ready to be in the spotlight and you just give the Bella's every spot there is and not give the other women what they deserve.

And they wonder why you, the WWE Universe, use Diva's matches as a bathroom break. You people disgust me! We women's wrestlers work hard to entertain you and nitwits like you use it to go pee! You people are beneath me. And you so called 'Divas' would be nothing if it wasn't for me being the Authority's PA. So keep your reality show ladies I'm coming for that championship and it's going to stay with me. This is me putting you on notice Charlotte.

That Diva's championship is mine for the taking and when I get it, none of you will be taking it from me. I've been wrestling for years and I won't let the likes of you ruin anything for me. You want to hang out with the guys, get more TV time for your matches, then step the fuck up.

Because right now I'm seeing shit. I didn't get here by having a big ass or tits to get here or date a superstar to get where I am but on actual talent. Which some of you if not most of you so-called women have.

Money is just a bonus for me I came here to wrestle and be the best. But let's be honest, I'm the only one talented enough to have the title because Nattie isn't going to step up so I'll just take that spot. So go ahead and have your fun while it lasts ladies because soon... The only thing left when he I'm done here... is chaos," She blows them a kiss and walk back stage.

When she walks through the curtain she is met with Seth picks her up and kissing her. When he puts her down she is lifted back in the air by Roman.

They are both telling her how proud they are of her and that she did beyond great. The moment of truth is when Triple H and Steph comes up and shake her hand.

After The Authority leave Dean walks toward her with respectrespect and awe on his face. He brings her into a hug and holds her face in his hand bringing his lips to hers softly.

"That was perfect. I'm proud of you really."

"Thank you Dean. It means alot," she tells him.

Seth quickly separates them pulling Cynthia from him bumping his shoulder as they go to the locker room. Their match is against 3MB so the night will be easy for them.

The ride to the hotel was oddly quiet and Cynthia was nervous as to what will transpire tonight. Will they keep avoiding each other? Or be at each others throats?

 **Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n: This is a short chapter I would rather at least 1,000 word but its not sorry bout that and I switch from first person to third person so forgive me for that...umm thats its really. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Cynthia's POV**

Changing my clothes after my promo I go to wait for my boys in the locker room. On the way there though I get looks from the other superstars, they look wary of me. I guess me now being apart of the Shield they don't want to take any chances of getting jumped. There are only a few, three people really, that actually approach me. The first person to come up is Ryback.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into. But then again I can see why they would want to keep you all to themselves," Ryback says looking at me with lust in his eyes. "Its the only reason they'll keep you around is if you put out."

Cynthia slaps him so hard it leaves a handprint on his face and a sting on her hand.

"How dare you you asshole! I'm with them because they value me as a person and a wrestler!" I say to him not really believing myself fully.

"You keep telling yourself that," he says as he walks away laughing.

As I keep walking I eventually run into the tag team champions Team Hell No. They both look down at me with disgust on their faces holding their championships up on their shoulders. Rolling my eyes I try to move past them but Bryan blocks my way.

"Get outta my way goat face."

"I am not a goat! Besides I have a bone to pick with you," Bryan says.

"Oh lets hear it then. Wait let me guess..baaaa...baaaa...what you mad because I called bs on your girl? Oh boo hoo who cares, get the fuck over it."

"My wife will destroy you before you can even think about going for that Diva's champipnship. She will wipe you off the map, the radar of the WWE Universe. I have faith in her, the people around her have faith in Brie. Tell me something who has faith in you I wonder," Daniel says.

Cynthia stays silent seething internally as they go on.

"You know the Shield will do nothing but get you in trouble with the other superstars and divas around here. They will destroy any amount of peace you have. Do you know who we are? We are the WWE Tag Team Champions who you should show some respect for. So watch who you're talking to little girl," Kane growls.

"Actually I think it's you who should watch who they're talking to," Seth says with Dean and Roman following. "She is a part of the Shield now and you will respect her or get the respect beaten into you. Walk away while you got a chance."

"If you don't, we will HAPPILY remove you ourselves," Dean adds.

Kane and Daniel Bryan glance at each other and leave. Seth and Roman walk up to her making sure she is all right. Checking her for bruises or anything.

"Guys I'm fine, there was no physical contact but I'm still glad you're here."

Not waiting for response Cynthia starts walking to the locker room with Ryback's confrontation. changing clothes as the boys pile in and start packing so we can leave and get back to the hotel. Just thinking about how the drive tomorrow is going to be like with the tension in the air is something she's not looking forward to. Hopefully they will settle things before then so the drive won't be so unbearable for all of them.

All packed up and heading to the car Seth walks with her holding hands. He's talking about some TV show he's obsessed with, something about medieval stuff and incest in the first episode I don't know.

"It sounds...interesting."

"Don't worry I'll get you hooked on it soon enough," he says.

To the dismay of Seth he drives while Roman is in the passengers seat and me and Dean in the back. He grumbles but does as he told with the promise of Roman's cock. It was kind of awkward to be in the back with him, both of us on our side of the car. Even though I look out the window I can still feel his gaze on me. And when I go to look at him he turns to look out his window avoiding my gaze.

I don't know how to interpret it is what bugs me. Should I take it as him being genuine guilt and wanting to fix it or is it because he just looks at me to get an easy lay. Trey to shake that thought out of her head but her mind starts to again replay what Ryback told her earlier.

 _Is that what Dean thinks of me? What Seth and Roman think of me? Just some one who will willingly spread their legs for them?_

 **R &R also check out my profile and vote on my poll please with a Ambrolleigns on top!**


End file.
